Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore
by CestmoiXena
Summary: En une fraction de seconde, tout peut basculer. Il suffit pour cela que l'être le plus cher à vos yeux soit suspecté de meurtre. Qu'arrivera-t-il à Jane et à Maura ? Sauront-elles faire face aux obstacles sur leur chemin ? Est-ce que leurs sentiments y survivront ? Basé sur le magnifique épisode "Killer in high heels". Je vous conseille de le regarder avant car il en vaut la peine.
1. Le jour où tout peut basculer

**Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur nos deux héroïnes et cet épisode (4x04 : Killler in high heels) m'a donné de l'inspiration à revendre (comme beaucoup au sein de la communauté des fans) ... Au plan émotionnel, c'est un superbe épisode. Je voulais apporter ma théorie sur l'histoire et une fin en plus après le dernier plan de l'épisode.**

**La première partie intitulée "Le jour où tout peut basculer" est plus l'histoire racontée, quelques scènes rajoutées et les pensées des deux personnages. La deuxième partie sera intitulée "Un rayon de soleil parmi les nuages" et racontera la fin qui aurait pu se passer après la fin de cet épisode. Une troisième partie sera finalement ajoutée et s'intitulera "Comme quoi, tout peut arriver".  
**

**Etant donné que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Jane et Maura, j'espère que ce sera à votre goût ;)**

**En tout cas, j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire.**

**Happy end pour le Rizzles. Je déteste quand ça finit mal :D**

**Disclaimers**** : Evidemment, Jane, Maura et tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas mais appartiennent à Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro et TNT.**

**Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu ce magnifique épisode, regardez-le en premier. Sinon risques de SPOILERS.**

**Pour finir, un grand merci à Céline pour m'avoir relue. (et à K. ;) )  
**

**Je viens de trouver une vidéo ganiale qui retrace l'épisode donc mon premier chapitre. J'adore ! watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=XqR7C97nXvA**

* * *

**Le jour où tout peut basculer**

J : « Maura Isles. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Brad Adams. »

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? A arrêter Maura, la seule personne qui comptait plus que sa propre vie …

Tout était allé de travers ces derniers jours. Tout d'abord, cela avait été la découverte du badge de Maura dans la voiture de la victime … Ensuite, Cavanaugh leur avait dit de traiter cette affaire comme n'importe laquelle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ce que le lieutenant lui avait dit. Elle ne pouvait pas traiter le médecin comme un vulgaire suspect qu'elle aurait joyeusement arrêté et mit derrière les barreaux. Non. Maura était son amie … Sa meilleure amie. Elle devait veiller sur elle, de plus que le médecin ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle avait fait du moment où elle a quitté le gala de charité jusque quand elle est rentrée à la maison vers cinq heures du matin. Elle ne rentrait jamais aussi tard ! Que lui avait-il pris ?

Par après, la situation avait empiré. C'était le docteur Vladimir Popov qui s'occuperait de l'autopsie, Maura n'étant pas autorisée à la faire. Cet homme était toujours fourré avec une bouteille de Vodka sous son bras et ne trouverait même pas ses fesses sauf si on lui mettait la main dessus. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle allait devoir interroger la qui était la plus chère à ses yeux, et cela, en la traitant comme n'importe quel suspect. Korsak avait fait remarquer qu'il faudrait sûrement faire un kit de viol sur le médecin et Jane n'avait pas pu le supporter. Elle avait donc levé les yeux au ciel et avait avalé sa salive, les yeux mouillés. Elle avait appris aussi que la victime, Brad Adams, dont s'était éprise Maura n'avait fait que la duper tout au long de la soirée.

Elle avait été obligée de regarder une Maura nerveuse dans la salle d'interrogation et de lui apprendre de mauvaises nouvelles. Son cœur avait été déchiré en morceaux lors de cet interrogatoire. Jane avait regardé Maura d'une manière si douce, montrant tout son amour pour le médecin. Sa voix avait chaviré de nombreuses fois montrant sa tristesse et ses sentiments trop gros pour elle. Maura était dans de beaux draps. Elle s'est elle-même placée sur la scène de crime et tout le monde l'avait vu partir avec Brad. Rahhh si seulement Jane était restée plus longtemps avec Maura. Elles seraient rentrées toutes les deux à une heure convenable et il n'y aurait eu aucun problème. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir abandonné. Vers la fin de l'interrogatoire, Maura avait dû retirer ses vêtements. Jane n'avait pu se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la peau lisse et pâle du médecin. Elle n'était vraiment pas bien. Elle s'était approchée d'elle quand elles avaient enfin été seules et elle s'était excusée. Excusée de quoi … Maura n'en saurait jamais rien. Mais Jane le savait. Excusée de l'avoir abandonnée tout d'abord puis de devoir l'interroger mais aussi de ce qui lui arrivait. Excusée finalement de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'instant. Elle avait aussi fait une promesse intérieure de tout faire pour Maura. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle sera toujours là pour elle.

Elle l'avait ensuite rencontrée dans les couloirs lorsque Maura se dirigeait vers l'hôpital pour faire un test pour voir si elle n'avait pas été violée. Oh … A ce moment là, elle aurait tué elle-même ce Brad s'il avait osé poser plus que la main sur sa protégée. Jane avait regardé avec amour ce petit bout de femme brisée puis avec chagrin. Lorsque Maura s'était retournée la dernière fois avant de franchir les portes du commissariat en tenue blanche, son cœur avait commencé à battre furieusement. Elle s'était forcée à sourire mais son regard doux était sortit tout seul, contrastant avec le regard effrayé et triste de Maura. Le détective y vit de l'espoir. Un espoir d'être disculpée. Un espoir que Jane ferait tout pour elle et ne la laisserait pas être emmenée en prison. Elle s'était donc retournée une dernière fois vers le détective, attrapant ses orbes chocolat qu'elle aimait tant au passage puis avait franchi les portes de son lieu de travail. Le maquillage du médecin légiste avait coulé mais pour Jane, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

Elle avait d'abord été surprise de revoir Maura dans son bureau à la morgue mais avait été ensuite soulagée lorsqu'elle avait appris que la femme pour laquelle elle se faisait un sang d'encre depuis des heures maintenant n'avait pas été violée. Maura aurait préféré l'être. Elle aurait au moins pu plaider la légitime défense … mais Jane ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là. Elle était réellement soulagée. Par contre, elle ne pouvait accepter de savoir que le médecin légiste se croyait coupable d'un tel acte. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir tué quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas possible ! Une personne si douce ne pouvait pas faire ça. Au diable les chiffres et les études selon lesquelles n'importe qui est capable de tuer dans les bonnes circonstances. Maura n'était pas n'importe qui.

Elle voyait déjà les gros titres arriver : « La fille d'un mafieux arrêtée pour meurtre », « Il existe certaines prédispositions héréditaires à la violence puisque la fille du parrain de la mafia, Paddy Doyle, a été arrêtée ce matin pour le meurtre de Brad Adams » ou encore « Le Dr. Maura Isles vient d'être arrêtée par le Détective Rizzoli, sa meilleure amie. Qu'en est-il de l'amitié au sein de la police ? ». Jane imagina encore des dizaines de scénarios tous pires les uns que les autres. Que ferait-elle si elle n'arrivait jamais à trouver le vrai meurtrier de Brad Adams ? Que ferait-elle si Maura devait passer le reste de sa vie en prison ? Comment vivrait-elle sans elle ? Elle ne saurait tout simplement pas vivre. Il était inimaginable pour elle de se passer des sourires de Maura, de sa gaieté, de ses iris couleur noisette, de ses cheveux couleur or qui sentaient si bons, de son toucher et de sa voix. Elle dût admettre que les remarques et faits scientifiques que le médecin s'amusait à lui donner chaque jour lui manqueraient même si elle faisait semblant encore maintenant d'en avoir par-dessus la tête.

Heureusement, pour l'instant, Maura était toujours à sa maison, loin des cellules des prisons et des prisonnières qui ne feraient qu'une bouchée du médecin légiste. Mais juste quand le Détective pensait que la situation ne pourrait pas aller plus mal, sa mère décida de la trahir. Car oui … C'était trahir sa confiance que de donner une preuve contre Maura. Angela la considérait comme sa propre fille ! On ne donne pas de preuve contre quelqu'un qui fait partie de la famille. C'était presque fichu maintenant … Cette vidéo montrait qu'elle avait la force et la technique pour le tuer. Quand Frost l'informa qu'on avait retrouvé les cheveux et les empreintes de Maura partout dans la voiture de la victime et la peau de Brad Adams sous ses ongles, elle sût ce qu'elle allait devoir faire et cela ne l'enchanta pas du tout.

Jane toqua cinq coups à la porte. Cinq lourds coups ; lourds de l'action qu'elle allait devoir effectuer. Maura lui dit, sans se soucier de ce qui allait se passer, que Bass, sa tortue, ne voulait pas manger et qu'il était sensible au stress autour de lui. Jane ne lui répondit pas et ouvrit la porte un peu plus pour laisser apparaitre le Détective Frost et le Sergent Korsak. Maura les avait regardés avant de reporter son regard terrifié sur Jane. Elle se souvint d'avoir entendu ensuite un « Oh non » lâché par la femme magnifique qui se trouvait juste devant elle. Les traits du Détective étaient tirés et elle avait répondu qu'elle était tellement désolée. Elle avait enfin trouvé le courage de lui dire ce pour quoi elle était venue.

J : « Maura Isles. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Brad Adams. »

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec émotion. Son souffle n'avait pas survécu à la phrase et celle-ci avait été dite à un niveau sonore plus bas que la normale. Maura l'avait regardée avec de la peine dans ses yeux mais avait compris que si Jane ne le faisait pas, quelqu'un d'autre lui passerait les menottes. Et elle préférait que cela soit fait par Jane.

Jane demanda un moment avec son amie et les deux détectives se retirèrent.

F : On vous attend dans la voiture. Prends le temps que tu veux Jane mais pas trop. Cavanaugh nous a dit de faire vite pour ne pas attirer trop de médias.

Jane tira la figure. Ces journalistes n'hésiteront pas à sauter aux conclusions en ce qui concerne la fille du parrain de la mafia, du crime organisé. Elle referma doucement la porte pour avoir un peu d'intimité et Maura se dirigea vers son canapé pour se laisser tomber dedans. Jane indiqua le canapé avec son index …

J : Je peux ?

Le médecin souffla et roula des yeux.

M : Bien sûr Jane.

Maura mit sa tête entre ses mains, ses coudes sur ses genoux et laissa couler une larme. Jane s'était assise à côté et lui caressait maintenant le dos de sa main gauche, traçant des cercles sur son haut. Maura renifla puis laissa couler sa tristesse sur ses mains. Pour une fois, elle se fichait de savoir si son mascara avait coulé. Des secousses s'emparèrent de son corps comme si elle n'avait été qu'un vulgaire pantin. Elle s'en voulait de paraitre si faible devant Jane. Tout-à-coup elle se sentit attirée près du corps chaud de son amie et sentit une paire de bras l'entourer pour la protéger du monde extérieur. Un menton vint se poser sur le haut de sa tête pendant qu'elle déliait ses mains et les passa autour du corps musclé de la Détective. Elle serra la taille de Jane, ne voulant plus jamais la lâcher et posa sa tête contre un cœur battant à tout rompre.

Jane déposa un baiser dans les cheveux du médecin légiste qui ferma les yeux sous l'action. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Toutes les deux se sentaient bien et ne voulaient pas que cela s'arrête. Jane brisa le silence.

J : Je suis tellement désolée Maura.

Elle avait versé une larme qui fut recueillie par un pouce d'une douceur extrême. Maura avait relevé la tête aux mots de Jane.

M : Tu n'as rien fait.

Elle laissa sa main errer sur la peau douce et cuivrée de la joue du Détective. Celle-ci amena sa main gauche au dessus de la main droite de Maura qui lui tenait sa joue et amena un peu plus de pression contre sa peau. Elle caressa les longs doigts de Maura tout en lui souriant. Un sourire triste.

J : Toi non plus tu n'as rien fait Maur'.

Maura baissa sa tête, relâchant la joue du Détective.

M : Peut-être que je l'ai fait Jane.

Jane rattrapa sa main et la tint entre les siennes, les serrant légèrement pour montrer qu'elle était là.

J : Non tu ne l'as pas fait. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants puis amena sa main gauche en dessous du menton de Maura pour lui relever la tête et pour pouvoir capturer son regard, ce qu'elle réussit à faire. Elle reprit ensuite sa main entre les siennes et continua, les yeux dans les yeux.

J : Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait car tu es la plus gentille personne que je n'aie jamais rencontrée. Il n'y a pas une seule once de mal en toi. Je te jure que je retrouverai cet enfoiré qui a vraiment tué Brad Adams. Je ne te laisserai pas moisir en prison pour le reste de tes jours.

M : Jane … Si … ça arrive.

J : Ca n'arrivera pas.

M : Je veux que tu saches quelque chose. Quelque chose que j'ai peur de te dire mais que je veux que tu saches car tu as tous les droits.

J : Tu l'as tué ? _dit-elle avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix._

M : Non ! Enfin peut-être mais ce n'est pas ça. Je veux que tu le saches avant que je sois emmenée en prison.

J : Tu en sortiras tout de suite. Je te le promets.

M : Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux tenir Jane. Toutes les preuves sont contre moi. Tu n'aurais pas hésité à m'arrêter il y a longtemps de cela si je n'avais pas été ton amie.

J : Tu es plus que mon amie Maura. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Maura soupira. Oui. Sa meilleure amie. Elle aurait voulu être plus. Lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Lui dire que celui-ci battait anormalement vite lorsqu'elle la touchait et qu'elle fondait sur place lorsqu'elle lui faisait ce regard avec ses yeux chocolat. Elle aurait voulu tout lui dire dans les moindres détails. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il lui était compté. Ce n'était pas le moment le plus propice mais elle devait le lui dire avant d'être enfermée et risquer de ne plus jamais pouvoir le lui dire. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et …

Une sonnerie la coupa dans son élan. C'était le téléphone de Jane. Elle relâcha l'air qu'elle avait retenu sans s'en apercevoir et sentit les mains de Jane quitter les siennes. Un vide fut ressenti des deux côtés. Maura jura dans sa tête et se réprimanda quelques secondes plus tard d'avoir pensé un tel mot. Elle regarda le visage de Jane se refermer. Elle l'observa pendant les quelques secondes qu'il lui restait de liberté et trouva que c'était la plus belle créature sur cette terre qu'il lui ait été donnée de regarder. Jane regarda à nouveau dans sa direction après avoir raccroché. Elle semblait être mal à l'aise.

J : C'était Frost. On doit y aller maintenant.

Maura se leva comme un automate et joint ses mains dans le bas de son dos. Jane ne lui passa pas directement les menottes mais la tira dans un câlin que les deux femmes apprécièrent. Il ne dura pas bien longtemps mais elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre plus de temps. Jane l'embrassa sur la joue et Maura respira le parfum épicé des cheveux de la Détective une dernière fois. Jane lui murmura quelque chose qu'elle eut dur à entendre.

J : Tu me le diras quand tu sortiras Maura.

Mais Maura n'aurait plus jamais le cran de le lui dire et elle le savait.

Le Détective se plaça derrière elle, lui prit doucement les bras, les amenant dans son dos. La morsure de l'acier vint saisir les poignets du Dr. Isles quand Jane referma les menottes sur ses bras. Le métal la retenait prisonnière. Prisonnière de sa liberté mais aussi prisonnière de ses sentiments pour la belle Italienne. Les menottes semblaient peser une tonne, comme le poids des accusations à son encontre. Maura baissa la tête tandis que le Détective enlevait son blouson pour cacher les mains liées du médecin.

Jane était rentrée cette nuit-là à sa maison dépitée et mortifiée d'avoir arrêté son amie. Quand sa mère fit irruption dans son appartement, elle eut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sa mère avait donné la vidéo à son amant, son chef, au lieu de la lui donner à elle, sa fille. C'est ça … Elle ne voulait pas la mettre dans une situation où elle aurait dû décider quoi faire de cette vidéo. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle aurait fait. Elle l'aurait supprimée pour protéger Maura. Elle s'en foutait de passer un an en prison. C'est la peine maximum qu'elle aurait eu pour obstruction à la justice. Maura risquait d'y passer sa vie ! Et elle, elle ne pourrait pas passer sa vie loin de son amie.

Le lendemain matin, elle rendit visite à Maura. Au moment où elle entra dans la cellule, elle fut choquée. Le visage de Maura avait des teintes bleues/noires à cause d'un coup et des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas dormi. Jane non plus n'avait pas pu dormir. Elle s'inquiéta pour la sécurité de son médecin adoré et fit une scène dans la cellule.

J : Attention à toutes. La personne qui a fait ça au visage de mon amie devra regarder par dessus son épaule pour le reste de sa vie et si ça arrive encore, ce sera une vie très … très courte.

Elle l'avait dit en menaçant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Maura la tira par la main et lui demanda d'arrêter.

M : Jane, s'il te plait.

La concernée se retourna vers elle.

J : Oh. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser devant tes nouvelles amies.

Maura changea de sujet. Elle venait de se rappeler d'un moment où elle était avec Brad. Il lui avait envoyé soufflé un baiser avec sa main. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait cru tout d'abord mais il avait en réalité envoyé une drogue sur son visage et elle l'avait respirée.

M : La scopolamine est aussi appelée « Le souffle du diable ». Car elle peut être administrée en le soufflant dans le visage de quelqu'un.

J : Et bien. Ca explique bien des choses.

M : Qu'est ce qui explique ça ?

Maura montrait ses avant-bras couverts de bleus. Pour elle, s'était sa rage contre la victime.

J : Tu as probablement voulu t'enfuir. _dit elle en caressant du dos de sa main un des bras de son amie._

Elle lui demanda encore une fois laquelle l'avait frappée puis avait appris que Paddy Doyle avait fait passer le message. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Cela voulait dire que tous les ennemis du mafieux s'en prendraient à Maura. Son cœur s'emballa. Non. Elle ne perdrait pas Maura. Surtout pas pour un meurtre qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Maura ouvrit aussi de grands yeux et lui murmura quelque chose.

M : Oh mon Dieu. Fais-moi sortir d'ici Jane.

J : Ecoute, si quelqu'un s'approche de toi, tu lui fais ton coup dans la gorge. D'accord ?

Elle l'avait dit très sérieusement et Maura acquiesça.

J : Reste en vie.

Elle voulut rajouter « pour moi » mais ne le fit pas.

Elle quitta la prison et appela Frost et Korsak pour l'aider dans l'enquête. Ils avancèrent assez vite grâce à Susie, l'assistante du médecin légiste, et réussirent même à demander à Maura de les aider de la prison. Elle était fière de son amie qui avait réussi à faire des suppositions sans faire de malaise vagal ou d'urticaire.

Finalement, ils avaient réussi au bout d'heures de concentration et d'investigation à trouver le véritable coupable. Jane avait souri lorsque Korsak avait arrêté le meurtrier. Cela voulait dire que Maura serait libérée et qu'elle pourrait la voir tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle soupira de contentement et rentra au commissariat pour préparer avec les autres le retour de Maura.

Elle était enfin là, devant elle, toute souriante et plus belle que jamais dans cette robe bleue moulant ses formes parfaitement. Personne n'avait d'yeux pour le docteur Vladimir Popov qui venait seulement d'arriver. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Maura mais un seul comptait pour celle-ci. Celui de Jane. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres ce que remarqua Jane qui se mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Jane, Frost, Korsak, Frankie, Cavanaugh, Angela, … Tous l'applaudissaient. Elle ne pouvait que sourire devant tant d'affection. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Jane puis rencontrèrent les siens, elle se rapprocha d'elle et Jane se leva pour aller l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Le Détective ouvrit ses bras et Maura se jeta littéralement contre son détective favori sans manquer de droiture et de classe. Elle mit son bras droit dans le haut du dos de Jane et prit une grande respiration, s'enivrant du parfum du détective. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls pour profiter au maximum du toucher. Maura fut prise au dépourvu quand Jane prit son bras et l'enlaça avec le sien. Le médecin monta sa main pour pouvoir attraper la main de l'autre femme mais n'y arriva pas et la laissa retomber jusqu'à son ventre, se contentant que Jane lui donne son bras. Elles avaient déjà fait quelques mètres quand Jane termina la conversation par une question.

J : Alors … Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement à la femme qu'elle adorait plus que tout au monde. Maura l'avait regardée tendrement, pensant dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Elle le lui dirait ce soir. A la place, elle lui répondit quelque chose qui n'était pas un mensonge.

M : Aller travailler.

Jane lui sourit encore une fois puis glissa sa main le long de son bras, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps pour finalement lui tenir la main, la serrer puis la relâcher. Elle ne voulait pas la monopoliser. Tout le monde vint embrasser Maura pour son courage et sa détermination mais le médecin ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à la sensation de la main de Jane glissant le long de son bras.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé la première partie. La seconde est en cours d'écriture pour le moment.**

**Reviews**** appréciées. C'est le seul moyen, pour nous, auteurs, de savoir votre avis.**


	2. Un rayon de soleil parmi les nuages

_Alors ... Tout d'abord désolée pour l'attente mais je n'avais pas accès à internet et je voulais qu'elle soit relue par ma beta. Je peux dire que c'est ma beta ? Hein Karoline ?_

_En tout cas merci à elle et à Céline ;)_

_Voici donc la suite tant attendue :-*_

_Enjoy the reading ..._

_Finalement, il y aura 3 chapitres ;)_

* * *

**Un rayon de soleil parmi les nuages**

Jane se dirigea vers la morgue de la BPD et, au moment de franchir les portes, elle frissona. Elle ne savait pas comment Maura pouvait s'y sentir bien et y passer ses journées étant donné que, le plus souvent, un cadavre reposait sur la table d'autopsie. Jane pouvait sentir le froid s'échapper du frigo des morts et remplir l'espace entier de la pièce. Les murs gris formaient un ensemble avec les tables où étaient couchés les morts. Elle ne pourrait jamais s'y habituer. La seule chose lumineuse et réconfortante était le médecin légiste elle-même, le réputé Dr. Isles. Par contre, le détective s'était déjà habituée à cette personne. Elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. C'était comme une drogue … Mais une bonne drogue. Pas celle qui vous tue à petit feu.

M : Bonjour Jane.

Maura ne s'était toujours pas retournée. Elle était debout, occupée à son bureau.

Jane ne savait toujours pas comment le médecin faisait pour savoir qu'elle était là, sans un regard dans sa direction. Jane s'approcha de Maura, le sourire aux lèvres.

J : Comment fais-tu ?

C'est à ce moment que le médecin se retourna pour lui répondre avec un grand sourire.

M : Tes pas. Je pourrais les reconnaitre entre mille.

J : Tu dis que je fais trop de bruit ? C'est ça ? _dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en soulevant un sourcil inquisiteur._

M : Non. Tu dois être dans la moyenne. Bien que ces talons te font redescendre de quelques places. _répondit-elle en montrant les bottines du détective et en grimaçant à propos de ces chaussures tueuses de mode._

J : Dis-ça à la femme qui porte des aiguilles de 10 cm, toute l'année, à la place de bons talons comme les miens. Et c'est quoi ce regard ? N'essaie pas de me mentir sinon tu auras de l'urticaire. _continua-t-elle en bougeant ses sourcils._

M : J'ai juste du mal avec ces chaussures. Tu pourrais en trouver des nettement plus belles non ? _dit-elle en continuant à sourire._

J : Comme les tiennes ? Comment suis-je sensée rattraper ou tacler un suspect sur des talons aiguilles ?

M : Ces chaussures sont vraiment très confortables. _dit-elle en regardant ses Jimmi Choo Vamp à 700 dollars._

Jane laissa apparaître un sourire en coin.

J : Je parie que tu peux courir avec. _dit-elle sarcastiquement._

Maura leva les yeux au ciel, reportant son attention sur son bureau.

M : Tu es venue dans quel but ? Juste venir me dire un coucou ?

Jane était un peu nerveuse mais ne le laissa pas paraître.

J : Soirée Pizza-Télé ce soir ? Tu veux bien ?

Maura se retourna vers Jane en lui souriant.

J : Enfin je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas après tout ce que tu as enduré.

Le médecin posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Jane et lui répondit sans hésitation.

M : J'adorerais Jane. Ca me fera du bien.

La femme aux cheveux blonds laissa sa main s'attarder un peu plus que nécessaire.

J : Je passe chez toi dans une heure ?

M : Non, reste. On partira ensemble … J'ai bientôt fini.

J : Fini quoi ? _dit-elle en se penchant pour essayer de regarder ce que son amie faisait._

M : De ranger mon bureau. Assied-toi en attendant.

Jane s'affala dans le fauteuil probablement hors-de-prix, et tout aussi inconfortable du bureau de Maura. Elle n'arrêta pas de chercher la bonne posture mais finit pas abandonner après quelques minutes à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Elle reporta son attention sur la légiste qui s'affairait à ce que son bureau soit parfait. Le détective pensa au sien, où des post-it trainaient un peu partout et où des tâches de café s'étaient incrustées. Il n'y avait que ses dossiers d'affaires en cours qui étaient bien rangés sur le bord de son bureau. Jane prit le temps d'admirer les cheveux couleur or qui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules du médecin puis descendit de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ses jambes rendues musclées grâce aux marathons qu'elle faisait annuellement. Elle remonta son regard sur une des choses que moulait si bien cette robe bleue, ses fesses.

La belle légiste se retourna, surprenant Jane à la fixer fortement. Enfin … fixer ses fesses surtout. Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres puis sa langue les humidifia. Jane ne sembla pas réagir. Maura s'éclaircit la gorge pour faire sortir son amie de sa rêverie puis prit son sac de la table et le laissa pendre au niveau du creux de son coude.

M : C'est bon, j'ai fini. On peut partir.

Le médecin passa devant Jane sans la regarder. Une fois passé la belle Italienne, Maura laissa un sourire envahir son visage. De son côté, le détective était occupée à essayer de masquer avec ses cheveux le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. Elle avait été prise en flagrant délit, comme une amatrice. Elle espérait juste que Maura n'ait pas vu où elle regardait. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé du fauteuil quand la voix de l'autre femme la rappela à l'ordre.

M : Jane ? Je ne vais pas attendre et garder les portes de l'ascenseur pour toi éternellement.

Jane se réveilla tout à coup et marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur, rejoignant son amie.

J : Ta voiture ou la mienne ?

M : La mienne. Tu pourras toujours récupérer la tienne demain.

J : Ok mais peut-on passer à mon appartement pour que je prenne un pyjama pour ce soir ?

M : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ai plein.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Elles venaient d'arriver à la maison de la légiste quand Jane se rappela de quelque chose. Elle sortit habilement son gsm de sa poche comme un cow-boy retirerait son fusil de son holster pour tirer sur un adversaire dans un duel.

Maura la regarda, ne sachant pas à qui elle téléphonait. Jane remit son gsm dans sa poche et regarda son amie avec tendresse.

J : J'ai appelé Marisa, ma voisine, pour donner à manger à Jo et la sortir un peu.

Maura acquiesça, soulagée.

M : Tu as faim maintenant ou tu veux attendre un peu avant de commander la pizza ? dit-elle en s'asseyant dans son sofa.

J : Champignons/Pepperonis ?

M : Oui. Tu la veux maintenant ?

Jane acquiesça, se déplaçant vers le téléphone fixe de Maura et composant un numéro qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur.

J : Tu penses à quoi comme film ? _dit-elle en s'asseyant dans le sofa aux côtés de la belle blonde._

Maura fit semblant de réfléchir puis prit la parole.

M : Que dirais-tu d'un documentaire sur les tortues ?

Maura savait très bien que Jane ne voudrait jamais mais proposa juste pour voir sa réaction. Et celle-ci valait le coup.

Jane lui donna un regard lourd de sens. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de regarder un documentaire. Bien évidemment elle aurait pu accepter pour faire plaisir à Maura, surtout que celle-ci venait de sortir de prison, mais le détective n'avait tout simplement pas envie de réfléchir.

M : Savais-tu que l'apparition des premières espèces de tortues remontait à plus de 120 millions d'années ? La plus ancienne tortue connue à ce jour est Proganochelys. Peu après, deux groupes se sont clairement identifiés : les tortues Pleurodires, qui ont la particularité de rétracter le cou latéralement dans le plan horizontal et les tortues Cryptodires qui rétractent leur cou en S, verticalement. Certaines pouvaient mesurer jusqu'à plus de 2,50 mètres et portaient des cornes …

Jane n'écoutait plus. Elle ne regardait bouger que les lèvres du médecin, tentée d'y déposer les siennes. Le visage de Maura rayonnait. Il rayonnait toujours quand elle expliquait quelque chose dont elle était passionnée.

M : C'est une espèce de grosse tortue terrestre appelée : Meiolaniidé. Ella a sûrement disparu parce qu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité de rentrer sa tête dans sa carapace. Ses cornes étaient bien trop imposantes…

La femme aux cheveux de jais imaginait la sensation sous ses lèvres, de la peau probablement fruitée de Maura.

M : Aujourd'hui, il existe plus de 300 espèces de tortues connues ainsi qu'un grand nombre de sous espèces … plus de 2000 … que l'on retrouve dans les mers, les rivières et sur la terre ferme. Ne trouves-tu pas cela fascinant ?

Le médecin s'arrêta, remarquant que Jane ne l'écoutait plus.

M : Jane ?

J : Mhh …

L'interpellée releva sa tête.

M : Tu m'écoutes ?

La sonnette sauva Jane de justesse. Elle se précipita pour ouvrir, paya le livreur puis referma la porte.

J : Attention, c'est chaud …

Maura se déplaça à table, sortit deux assiettes, des couverts, des verres et des serviettes. Elle ouvrit un vin.

M : Château de Beaucastel … Un magnifique vin. Tu devrais goûter.

J : Non merci. Tu as une Blue Moon ?

M : Tu manques quelque chose de grandiose mais bon, sers-toi, elles sont dans la porte du frigo.

Elle en avait tout le temps pour être sûre que son amie n'en manque pas. C'était la bière préférée de Jane et Maura le savait. Cette dernière rangea un des deux verres à vin puisque Jane n'en boirait pas, puis vint se rasseoir à table.

Le détective la rejoint et se frotta les mains.

J : Je meurs de faim.

Pendant que Jane engloutissait son premier morceau en le prenant en main, Maura se battait avec le sien en utilisant ses couverts.

Jane la regarda, un sourire passant sur ses lèvres. _Elle est tellement mignonne quand elle se concentre comme ça. _Mais elle ne put arrêter son rire avant qu'il ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Maura releva la tête, vexée. Le rire de Jane se calma un peu sans tout à fait s'en aller, secouant toujours tout son corps.

J : Désolée Maura mais tu es le plus débile des génies que je connaisse.

M : Tu ne connais que moi.

J : Ce n'est pas vrai !

M : Tu mens.

Le nez de Jane bougea un peu de même que son sourire s'agrandissait au moment où elle répondit à son amie.

J : Oui.

Maura lui donna avec le revers de sa main une petite tape sur son bras en lui souriant.

J : Juste … Mange cette pizza avec les mains. Je ne vois aucun mal à ça.

M : Te rends-tu comptes du nombre de bactéries se trouvant sur mes mains et pouvant arriver jusque dans mon estomac juste parce que j'ai mangé une pizza avec les mains ?

J : Mais tu te les laves au moins dix fois par jour Maura !

M : Et ce n'est pas encore assez.

J : Alors … Quel film ? _dit-elle pour changer de sujet, engloutissant une deuxième part de pizza._

M : Choisis.

Maura déposa ses couverts, releva ses manches pour qu'une trace de sauce tomate ne vienne pas gâcher sa belle robe bleue de chez Michael Kors, et prit la part de pizza en main délicatement.

Jane eut un moment d'arrêt quand la langue du médecin sortit un peu de sa bouche pour attraper le bout de la pizza. _Comment pouvait-elle être encore plus sensuelle ?_ Le détective déglutit et sa mâchoire faillit tomber mais elle tint bon.

M : Jane ? Le film ?

La concernée secoua la tête pour se réveiller de sa contemplation.

Maura était sur le point de lâcher un rire mais elle se retint. Jane aurait dû voir sa propre tête : sa bouche légèrement ouverte et ses yeux grands ouverts. Elle pourrait garder cette information pour plus tard.

J : Heu … _dit-elle prise au dépourvu._ Un film d'horreur ?

Elle sourit franchement. Depuis son adolescence, elle a pris l'habitude à chaque Noël de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de faire un marathon de la saga « Alien ».

Maura grimaça mais elle vit cela comme une chance de se rapprocher un peu plus de son amie. Evidemment les deux femmes étaient très tactiles d'habitude mais le médecin voulait plus. Quand elle était plus petite, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis et encore moins de meilleure amie. Ils la traitaient de tous les noms juste parce qu'elle était différente et, il faut l'avouer, bizarre. Mais Jane l'avait acceptée comme elle était, entièrement avec tous ses défauts. Si vous demandez à Jane, elle dira qu'elle n'en a pas. Mais Maura n'est pas de cet avis. Elle a de la chance d'avoir une femme détective plus que douée comme meilleure amie mais elle souffrait de plus en plus, jour après jour. Jane était folle amoureuse de Casey. Et avant cela, il y avait eu l'agent Dean. Maura n'aurait jamais de place à cet endroit là du cœur de Jane. Bien sûr, elle en possédait une grande partie mais aurait aimé être à cette place de choix que plus d'un convoitait. Elle avait pourtant le cœur brisé à chaque fois qu'elle aidait le détective à se remettre de tous les « au revoir » de ses amants. Maura leur en voulait pour ça. Ils brisaient Jane de plus en plus et osaient encore revenir réclamer cette place qu'ils ne méritaient pas. Le docteur ne comprenait pas comment son amie se laissait reprendre si facilement. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, revenant au temps présent, puis essaya de passer un marché.

M : Ok. Mais demain on regarde une comédie romantique.

Jane hésita quelques secondes mais ça valait le coup.

J : Promis.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Elles finirent le repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Jane alla se laver pendant que Maura lui cherchait un pyjama. Le médecin resta de longues minutes devant son immense armoire puis trouva la tenue idéale. Un pyjama deux pièces en satin bleu nuit. Ca irait parfaitement sur son amie. Elle passa discrètement sa langue sur ses lèvres en imaginant le détective portant ce pyjama. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et entendit l'eau couler. Un frisson la parcourut. Elle aimerait tant être dans cette douche avec Jane mais elle ne pouvait pas. Son amie ne la voyait pas comme elle la voyait elle. Elle toqua deux coups à la porte et attendit une réponse pour pouvoir rentrer.

Jane cessa de bouger. Elle avait entendu Maura frapper à la porte. Si son amie rentrait dans la salle de bain, elle ne pourrait plus respirer. La savoir à quelques petits mètres d'elle, alors qu'elle était toute nue et que l'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau hâlée, lui ferait perdre les pédales. Comme pour tenter le diable, elle l'invita à entrer.

Maura ouvrit la porte, la vapeur d'eau et la chaleur se répandit sur son corps. Elle referma la porte pour préserver la chaleur intérieure et déposa le pyjama sur un petit tabouret. Le médecin resta ensuite quelques secondes, regardant fixement le rideau de douche. Elle avala difficilement, ses pupilles dilatées trahissant le secret de ses pensées intimes. La jeune femme était sûre que ses joues étaient teintées de rose.

J : Maura ?

Cette dernière venait de sursauter à l'entente de son prénom. Elle se racla la gorge.

M : Oui ?

J : Tout va bien ?

M : Oui. Pourquoi ?

Et voilà. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mentir. Sa peau montrait déjà des signes d'urticaire.

J : Parce que je t'ai entendue rentrer et je ne t'ai pas entendue ressortir. Alors je me demandais …

Maura la coupa.

M : Je vais bien. Je me regardais juste dans le miroir. Tu m'appelles quand tu as fini pour que je prenne ma douche.

J : J'aurais dû te laisser la prendre en premier. Je parie que tu as dû éviter les douches de filles en prison.

M : Ne fais pas de suppositions.

Jane laissa dépasser sa tête, regardant pour la première fois Maura depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la salle de bain.

J : Mais j'ai raison non ?

M : Oui.

Le médecin baissa la tête. Le souvenir de la prison lui fit froid dans le dos et elle préférait l'oublier même si elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le faire. Cela avait été une expérience traumatisante qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais revivre.

J : Je suis désolée.

M : Ne le sois pas.

J : Mais c'est moi qui t'ai mise en prison Maur'. Je me sens coupable.

M : Tu m'as libéré Jane. Cesse de t'en vouloir. Je ne t'en veux pas et d'ailleurs, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

Jane lui offrit son plus beau regard et la vit partir, les yeux tristes. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle appela son amie. Elle avait mis le vêtement bleu nuit sur elle. Elle adorait la sensation de satin sur son corps.

Quand Maura arriva dans la salle de bain, une chemise de nuit pendait sur son avant-bras, elle eut un moment d'arrêt. Elle regarda de haut en bas le détective et pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé mieux. Ce pyjama lui allait à merveille. Elle se ressaisit ensuite, laissa passer Jane pour sortir de la pièce, se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche. Elle aurait préféré un bain pour se détendre mais elle ne pouvait pas faire attendre Jane trop longtemps.

Cette dernière venait de passer la porte qui était maintenant fermée. Elle sourit tout à coup. Elle avait bien vu le regard du médecin légiste quand elle avait sorti la tête de la douche mais elle ne savait pas exactement comment l'interpréter. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cela était amical si ce n'est pas plus. Mais s'était-elle juste fait un film ? Peut-être. Après tout, Maura lui avait dit plusieurs fois de ne pas faire de suppositions. Peut-être que cette fois, il valait mieux pour elle d'écouter les conseils de son amie.

Elle se dirigea vers les DVD que Maura possédaient. Heureusement que quelques-uns des siens s'étaient rajoutés au fil des années, sinon elle n'aurait fait que regarder des documentaires et des films d'amour tout au long des ses soirées chez le médecin. Le détective roula des yeux en pensant aux films d'amour. Une utopie pure et simple. La vie n'était pas un fleuve tranquille, un conte de fée … L'incarcération de Maura en était la preuve de même que les centaines de personnes assassinées qui finissaient sur sa table d'autopsie. Et dire qu'elle avait accepté de regarder un de ces contes de fée qui n'arrivaient jamais dans la vraie vie. Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération puis son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur un DVD qui lui plaisait. Elle sortit ensuite un plaid, il ne faisait pas aussi chaud qu'elle le pensait, puis s'affala dans le canapé et ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que Maura arrive.

Celle-ci venait de finir d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit rouge. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se brossa les cheveux, révélant de parfaites boucles blondes. Le médecin mit ensuite un léger rouge à lèvre à peine visible mais qui rendait ses lèvres brillantes. Elle ne voulait pas en faire trop, les lèvres, c'était amplement suffisant. Plus de maquillage aurait fait tiquer le radar de Jane.

Jane s'était à moitié assoupie dans le canapé lorsqu'elle sentit une paire de mains s'emparer de ses épaules. Elle sursauta.

M : Shhh …

J : Maur' ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs. _dit-elle en mettant sa main gauche sur son cœur._

M : Désolée.

Elle avait dit cette phrase à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Jane. Cette dernière sentit le souffle de son amie dans son cou, retenant le sien, elle ferma les yeux. Cette femme allait provoquer sa mort. Le détective sentit ensuite les mains douées de son amie caresser ses épaules.

M : Elles sont tendues.

J : Pardon ?

M : Tes épaules … Tu es stressée ?

J : C'est juste que les derniers événements, ne m'ont pas aidée, je me suis détestée pour ce qu'il t'est arrivé, je n'ai…

Maura lâcha un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle lui avait déjà dit mille fois.

M : Jane … Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter. Tu n'y es pour rien. Maintenant, laisse-moi t'aider à te détendre. Avoir des épaules aussi contractées empêche des mouvements fluides et rapides. Cela pourrait très bien…

J : Vas-y ! Je te fais confiance.

Maura vint prendre place sur le canapé. Jane se laissa délicatement masser sans rien dire. Elle adorait les massages et encore plus ceux prodigués par son amie. Cela lui permit d se détendre.

M : Tu as choisi quel film ?

J : Underworld. J'ai fait un compromis comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas tellement les films d'horreur.

M : Mais c'est un de ces films ! Tu n'en vois pas assez avec notre travail que tu veux encore regarder ces horreurs le soir venu ?

J : Oh non … Ce n'est pas un vraiment un film d'horreur. Il n'y a que quelques vampires, loup garous et humains qui sont tués. Rien de bien effrayant.

M : Les croyances populaires au sujet des vampires étaient inspirées de peurs réelles. Certains aspects de la légende apparurent avec les grandes épidémies, quand les gens mouraient par centaines, les survivantes rejetaient la faute sur le 1er mort. A la nuit tombée, celui ci allait de maison en maison et aspirait la vie des gens qu'on retrouvait morts le lendemain. A cause de telles histoires, les docteurs étaient obligés de déterrer le corps du 1er mort et de lui planter un pieu dans la poitrine. Des rapports médicaux de l'époque racontent que les cheveux et les ongles du mort avaient poussé et que le sang coulait à flots du cadavre quand on y enfonçait le pieu. On a depuis trouvé des explications parfaitement rationnelles aux prétendues découvertes de ces docteurs. Lorsque la peau commence à se décomposer, elle se rétracte en exposant les ongles qui, de ce fait paraissent s'être allongés. Si les intestins sont gonflés de gaz, le sang jaillira avec une grande force quand le corps sera transpercé. Certains médecins ont même avancé la thèse selon laquelle les « vampires » souffraient en fait de porphyrie, une maladie qui donne une coloration rouge aux yeux, à la peau et aux dents, et qui dessèche la peau au point que celle ci se craquelle et saigne abondamment dès qu'elle est en contact avec la lumière du jour. On prétend aussi que les personnes atteintes de cette affection devaient boire du sang pour reconstituer les réserves de fer manquant à leur organisme, mais cette dernière théorie n'a pas été prouvée.

Jane l'écouta, à moitié intéressée par ce que son amie disait.

M : Les pouvoirs des vampires sont multiples et variés. Parmi ceux-ci, on notera plus particulièrement l'hypnotisme, qu'ils utilisent pour hébéter et ensorceler leurs victimes et leurs facultés de transformation, qu'ils se changent en fine brume ou en animal de triste réputation … en loup ou en chauve-souris, par exemple. En revanche, le fait qu'un vampire ne se reflète pas dans les miroirs est une invention de Braam Stoker. Si un artiste tente d'en capturer l'essence, le portait dressé ressemblera immanquablement à celui de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Les moyens traditionnels de défense contre les vampires incluent les gousses d'ail, l'eau bénite et l'argent. En outre, les vampires sont incapables de traverser un cours d'eau. Enfin pour les tuer, il convient de les empaler avec un pieu en bois, encore que certains chasseurs de vampires conseillent de les décapiter dans la foulée et ce à titre de précaution supplémentaire.

Jane la coupa.

J : Maura ?

M : Oui ?

J : Bien que plus tard, j'adorerais avoir un cours sur les vampires et leur histoire, j'aimerais vraiment regarder le film maintenant.

M : Désolée. Je m'emporte toujours un peu.

Le docteur lui sourit franchement et Jane ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre la pareille.

J : Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ce que j'admire chez toi.

La belle brune se leva pour glisser le DVD dans le lecteur, prit la télécommande et revint s'asseoir auprès de Maura.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé. Chacune de son côté du sofa, un plaid placé au dessus d'elles. Leurs jambes se touchaient et électrifiaient leurs deux corps.

Au quart du film, Maura vint se blottir contre Jane. Celle-ci passa son bras derrière les épaules du médecin. Elles étaient bien comme cela et se sentaient comme à la maison. Littéralement, Maura était dans sa maison mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi complète que dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Jane lui caressait distraitement l'épaule et Maura, la tête dans le creux du cou de son amie, effectuait exactement la même chose sur son ventre. Parfois, elle enfonçait ses ongles dans la chair à travers le pyjama quand elle était surprise par le film ou qu'elle avait peur.

Jane ne regardait plus vraiment le film depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle se réjouissait intérieurement d'avoir cette sublime femme comme meilleure amie. Le détective espérait bien sûr plus mais n'y croyait pas vraiment. Maura s'agrippait à elle comme on s'accrocherait à son radeau lors d'une tempête. Evidemment, ses ongles plantés dans sa chair lui faisaient mal mais c'était un mal délicieux. La peau chaude sous sa main gauche l'apaisait et les micro-expressions sur le visage de Maura la faisaient fondre. Jane se laissait chavirer sous la douceur et la beauté de la chemise de nuit que portait Maura. Cela aurait pu être presque une robe de défilé que cela n'aurait pas surpris Jane. Ce simple bout de tissu venait coller à la peau de la séduisante légiste et sublimait ses formes comme jamais. Il révélait juste ce qu'il fallait pour étourdir tout le monde autour d'elle. A cet instant, Jane avait une vue plongeante sur le décolleté. Elle ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux de ce corps si fabuleux pressé contre le sien. Elle sentait la chaleur du désir l'envahir.

Elle réalisa que le film était fini. Elle en avait manqué une grande partie, trop occupée à admirer un spectacle plus attrayant qu'une guerre de vampires vu des milliers de fois. Maura ne bougeait pas. Elle était tellement bien là où elle était qu'elle aurait voulu y passer sa vie. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il fallait qu'elle se libère de ce secret qu'elle portait depuis leur première rencontre. Elle resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Jane, consciente qu'elle pouvait la perdre à tout jamais.

M : Jane ?

J : Mm mm ?

Le détective mit sa main gauche sur le côté de sa tête et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Maura ferma les yeux, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Jane remit ensuite sa main sur son épaule seulement couverte par une fine bretelle rouge et resserra légèrement son étreinte.

M : Je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

* * *

**Reviews** _s'il vous plait. Ils rendent ma vie tellement agréable ;)_


	3. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver

_Il est temps pour moi de vous quitter pour cette histoire ;)_

_Ceci est le dernier chapitre et je dois vous avouer qu'il est deux fois plus long que les autres ;) _

_Après deux chapitres à tourner autour du pot, les sentiments des deux amies feront-ils surface ? :D_

** jess: Merci beaucoup. J'ai travaillé beaucoup sur cette suite-ci. j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

** Fanny: Et oui je sais je suis sadique quand je coupe mes suites ^^ Mais sois contente que je ne sois pas sadique avec l'histoire ^^ Normalement, je le suis mais là c'est que du guimauve ;)**

** Guest: Merci énormément. La voici la suite :D**

** Zuzu: Je t'ai répondu dans tes MP mais tu l'as déjà vu ^^ Tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ? :D**

** gabicoon: Merci pour tout. J'ai essayé de la cerner en tout cas. Et oui je sais cruelle ;)**

** gatana: Tu oublies à chaque fois ton ï ^^ Merci pour avoir relu mes suites. Biz miss :-* Alors ... Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir les suites en primeur absolue ? :D**

_Pour tous les autres, réponses dans votre boîte à MP ;)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. En tout cas, le rating M n'est pas pour rien dans ce chapitre ;)_

* * *

J : Je t'écoute.

Maura s'écarta des bras réconfortants et forts de la détective, ressentant déjà la manque s'emparer de tout son être. Mais elle voulait absolument regarder Jane dans les yeux afin de voir sa réaction. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et son sang remontait jusqu'à son cerveau qui était en surchauffe. Ses mains se firent moites, témoin vivant de l'agitation qui la prenait. Elle n'était jamais agitée. Toujours calme et concise … scientifique. Pourquoi s'agitait-elle ? Ah oui. Cela lui revint tout à coup en mémoire. Elle était sur le point de révéler à sa meilleure amie, les sentiments les plus intimes et les plus secrets qu'elle nourrissait à son égard. Cela était bien au-delà de la simple amitié qu'elles partageaient. Sa respiration aussi était touchée par son état de nervosité, habituellement calme, celle-ci se faisait courte et saccadée. Elle hyper-ventilait comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire un mensonge, cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Jane.

J : Tu es sur le point de me dire un mensonge ?

M : Non !

Maura avait répondu à la hâte. Non. C'était la stricte vérité.

J : Ok, alors respire un bon coup avant de faire un malaise juste devant moi et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. _dit-elle avec douceur._

Jane lui faisait face sur le canapé, elle posa délicatement ses mains sur ses avant-bras. Maura frissonna au contact mais ne bougea pas.

M : Pourquoi est-ce si dur pour moi ? Je connais toutes sortes de choses mais les relations humaines restent un mystère. Je n'ai jamais été bonne pour ça.

J : Maura. Parle-moi. J'ai toujours été là pour toi. Et je suis là, maintenant, pour t'écouter.

L'interpellée respira un grand coup pour se calmer et cela ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. Il fallait se lancer, c'était le moment. Elle ferma les yeux, prit son courage à deux mains et commença son histoire alors que ses yeux retrouvaient ceux de Jane.

M : Je te demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre, quoique je dise sauf si je te pose une question. Compris ?

Jane hocha la tête, concernée et sérieuse.

J : Compris.

M : J'aimerais être sûre avant de commencer que tu resteras ma meilleure amie et ne m'abandonnera pas après ce que je vais te révéler. Je ne le supporterais pas.

J : Pourquoi t'abandonnerais-je ? Tu es parfaite ! _dit-elle avec le sourire. _Enfin, d'accord, presque parfaite puisque d'après une certaine docteur Isles, la perfection, c'est l'ennui assuré.

Maura rougit au compliment de même que Jane qui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de lâcher une information confidentielle que Maura ne devait pas savoir. Mais bon … c'était la vérité !

M : C'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

Jane était étonnée du ton autoritaire de son amie. Normalement, c'était elle qui était comme cela. Elle se demanda ce qui pourrait vraiment la pousser à abandonner une femme si jolie, marrante, sexy, … Bref, elle s'égarait.

J : Ne t'inquiètes pas Maur'. Je ne te quitterai jamais, quoiqu'il arrive.

Elle avait emprisonné les mains du médecin et avait dit cette dernière phrase les yeux dans les yeux, lui transmettant tout son amour. Maura retira ses mains de celles du détective. Elle n'était pas capable d'avouer ses sentiments en étant aussi proche d'elle. La jeune femme avait besoin d'espace pour réfléchir.

M : Je ne te connais que depuis quelques années mais c'est comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours. Au moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, je l'ai su. Pourtant je n'y croyais pas. L'attraction dès le premier regard … du pur narcissisme. Mais je l'ai ressenti et j'ai commencé à croire que cela pouvait exister. Le temps a passé et mes sentiments se sont renforcés, toujours plus forts de jour en jour. Puis nos petites soirées ont commencé ensuite. Rien qu'à l'idée de te retrouver le soir, ma journée s'illuminait, qu'importe la gravité de l'enquête sur laquelle nous travaillions, j'étais impatiente et apaisée. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de penser comment serait la soirée, quel film on regarderait, si tu allais m'autoriser à me coucher contre toi et tant d'autres choses. J'avais désespérément besoin d'être avec toi. Chaque jour qui passait, je te regardais. Que ce soit lorsque tu prenais une tasse de café en main, que tu descendais à la morgue avec un sourire ou que tu me touchais. Je me demandais ce que se serait de pouvoir te toucher quand je le voulais. C'en était devenu une maladie.

Quand je rentre dans une pièce, la seule personne que je cherche du regard, c'est toi. Quand je t'ai enfin trouvée, je me perds dans tes yeux chocolat. Quand je reçois un sourire de ta part, mon cœur s'emballe. Quand tu descends à la morgue juste pour me tenir compagnie alors que nous travaillons sur une affaire compliquée, tu rends supportable et amène de la légèreté à ma journée. Quand tu me frôles ou me touche délicatement, je frissonne de plaisir. Quand tu m'encercles de tes bras, je me sens protégée. Et quand tu me câlines, mon cœur explose du trop-plein d'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Je me meurs de te regarder tomber pour Dean ou Casey et de ramasser les petits morceaux qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux après leur départ. Les petits morceaux, c'est toi Jane. Tu te fais du mal à attendre un homme qui ne te rendra jamais heureuse. Je me meurs de voir dans tes yeux l'amour que tu as pour Casey. Je suis là pour toi Jane, je l'ai toujours été et je le serai toujours mais je ne peux plus te laisser ignorer le mal que ça me fait de devoir te réconforter à cause de Casey. Est-il là pour toi Jane ? Je ne crois pas. Il n'a jamais été là et ne le sera jamais. Il rentre sans te le dire, reste une nuit juste pour pouvoir te faire l'amour et repars le lendemain pour des mois en Afghanistan. Est-ce comme cela que tu veux vivre ta vie ? Attendre un homme et perdre de précieuses années ? Te morfondre sur ton lit à chaque fois qu'il te laisse seule ?

Je n'ai pas envie de te voir triste Jane. J'ai envie que tu me racontes des blagues qui me font rire à me rouler par terre. J'ai envie de rire avec toi mais pas seulement … J'ai envie que tu me regardes comme tu regardes Casey et j'ai envie de vibrer sous tes caresses. J'ai envie de vivre ma vie avec toi Jane. Si je perds notre amitié tellement indispensable à mes yeux car je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, j'en mourrais. Alors, je vais te le dire une fois Jane et je veux que tu dises quelque chose. Ne pars pas Jane … Ne prend pas peur. Car je me donne entièrement à toi. Je t'aime Jane. Je t'ai toujours aimée mais là, c'est différent. C'est devenu plus fort que tous les scénarios que j'avais imaginé pour nous. Voilà. Je l'ai dit. _elle sourit doucement, sur le point de pleurer, les sourcils baissés et la douleur dans la voix._ Je t'aime.

Jane l'avait écoutée tout au long de son discours. Maura n'avait-elle donc pas compris ? Elle s'en fichait de Casey. Oui, elle l'avait éperdument aimé … mais il était encore une fois parti et elle avait été soulagée. Elle avait compris ce jour là qu'elle ne voulait pas faire sa vie avec lui. Elle aurait dû l'attendre indéfiniment et la patience ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités. Son amie avait raison sur tous les points. Elle avait été fortement touchée par les mots de la blonde. Pour une fois, Maura se trompait en pensant qu'il n'y avait aucune attirance de son côté … Et elle-même s'était aussi bien trompée. Tout le temps qu'elles avaient perdu à se cacher leurs sentiments l'une à l'autre la rendait malade. Elle regarda le visage humide de la femme magnifique en face d'elle. Ses traits étaient tirés par l'appréhension et l'inquiétude.

Maura attendait un mot. Juste un pour lui prouver que Jane avait compris. Elle en reçut cinq.

J : Je t'aime aussi Maur'.

Une larme avait coulé sur la joue des deux femmes.

M : Tu ne comprends pas. Bien sûr, je t'aime en amitié mais je t'aime d'un amour indestructible. Chaque jour je me disais qu'il fallait que j'arrête, que je me faisais des idées. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas contenir mon amour à ton égard. C'est tellement fort que ça en fait mal.

Le médecin porta sa main droite sur son cœur, alors qu'une grimace de douleur vint ternir son visage.

J : Maur' …

C'est elle qui ne comprenait pas. Elle était bel et bien totalement amoureuse de la belle blonde. Mais Maura ne semblait pas la croire. Elle fit alors ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : agir.

La jeune femme posa délicatement sa main gauche sur la joue de Maura et sans prendre la peine d'essuyer les larmes de son amie, elle se rapprocha de ces lèvres qu'elle convoitait tant. A quelques millimètres de son but, elle fit une pause avant de craquer et de combler ce vide qui la séparait du bonheur. Cette pause lui avait semblé être une éternité. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle pensa à cela. Maura lui aurait sûrement fait un cours sur « L'éternité n'existe pas, c'est une pure invention de l'homme ». Elle aurait enchaîné ensuite sur les théories de la création de l'univers, le big bang et tout ce genre de choses.

Maura fut prise au dépourvu. Elle était réellement surprise de l'audace de Jane. Quand les douces lèvres du détective rencontrèrent les siennes, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de sortir de sa gorge et ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes. Elle l'avait voulu depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne put se rappeler du moment exact. Mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'aux lèvres de Jane sur les siennes. Celles-ci n'avaient pas encore bougé mais c'était déjà tellement bon qu'elle aurait pu rester des heures comme cela.

Jane commença à mouvoir ses lèvres contre celles, plus pulpeuses et plus douces, du médecin. Elle affermit la prise de sa main gauche, après l'avoir placée dans le cou de la blonde, pour avoir plus de pression. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le gloss sucré que l'autre jeune femme portait. Son autre main se plaça sur la hanche de Maura. La légiste en profita pour glisser avec passion sa main gauche dans les boucles noires et soyeuses de son amie.

Le légiste captura la lèvre inférieure de Jane entre les siennes et se mit à la sucer sensuellement. Le détective émit un gémissement rempli de luxure et serra tendrement la hanche de la blonde.

Manquant de souffle, Maura dut à son plus grand regret se détacher de son amie. Elle rouvrit doucement ses yeux, penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourire franc gravé sur ses lèvres. Jane, qui venait aussi de libérer ses yeux d'un noir éblouissant, n'aurait pu la trouver plus belle qu'à l'instant même.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient de façon erratique, chacune récupérant l'air qu'elles avaient perdu dans le baiser. Elles se calmèrent doucement, leurs yeux ne se lâchant pas. Jane n'avait jamais vu de si beaux yeux. Un mélange de vert et de noisette noyé dans un océan de tendresse.

Maura songea à la façon dont le détective l'avait envoûtée. Ce n'était pas rationnel … Dans son monde scientifique, sur lequel elle s'était basée durant toute sa vie, cela n'existait tout simplement pas. Mais elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle était complètement sous le charme de ses yeux chocolat, de ses boucles de jais parfaites et de son sourire sexy. Soudain, la jeune femme blonde respira anormalement vite. Qu'arriverait-il ensuite ? L'autre femme l'oublierait-elle ? Ferait-elle semblant que cela n'était jamais arrivé ? Retournerait-elle avec Casey ? Voilà quel était le problème … Ce fameux militaire qui pouvait offrir à Jane certaines choses qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui offrir.

M : Qu'en est-il de Casey ?

J : S'il te plait. Pas maintenant. _dit-elle avec un regard de cocker._

M : Si ! Je ne veux pas aller plus loin avec toi si tu retournes avec lui.

Jane amena ses deux mains vers le visage du médecin, encerclant ses douces joues pour la rassurer.

J : Maura Dorothea Isles … Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je retourne avec lui. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. Toi entièrement et exclusivement. Je t'aime Maur'.

Maura venait de sourire, une larme s'échappant de ses yeux. Celle-ci fut arrêtée par la main de Jane qui lui caressait la joue.

J : Ne pleure pas. Je déteste te voir pleurer.

M : C'est de joie Jane. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rends heureuse en disant ces trois mots.

Et Maura se jeta littéralement sur la bouche du détective, appuyant se lèvres désespérément contre celles de Jane. Elle joignit ensuite ses deux mains derrière la nuque de la femme aux cheveux de jais et l'attira vers elle. Cela obligea Jane à se coucher sur le canapé au-dessus de Maura.

Jane laissa courir ses doigts le long d'un des bras du légiste, envoyant des étincelles de plaisir dans le corps tout entier de la femme en dessous d'elle. Le détective plaça sa langue à l'entrée de la bouche du médecin, attendant que celle-ci lui donne l'accès, ce qu'elle fit de suite.

Maura fut envahie de sentiments divers lorsque la langue de Jane vint doucement caresser la sienne. Elle pencha la tête, explorant toujours plus loin la bouche du détective. Soudain, Jane lui suça tendrement la langue, envoyant une vague de frissons dans tout son corps. Mon Dieu ! Maura se prit à penser que Jane lui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche tellement elle était douée. Le médecin n'était que gémissements sous les baisers brûlants du détective. Elle releva doucement sa jambe droite, la plaçant entre celles de Jane qui, au contact, ferma les yeux brièvement, arrêtant ses baisers. Maura laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Elle voulait plus.

Jane laissa glisser sa langue sur la mâchoire du médecin puis dans son cou, passant sur sa trachée. Maura enfonça sa tête dans les coussins et releva encore plus sa jambe. Le détective mordit dans la chair tendre du cou de la blonde, y laissant une faible marque rouge. Celle-ci enfonça ses ongles dans le dos musclé de l'autre femme sous la douce douleur qui lui prenait au cou. Une langue vint remplacer l'agression des dents, soulageant la faible douleur et les mains de Maura voyagèrent dans le dos de Jane. Celle-ci continua son chemin sur la clavicule de la blonde, libérant une de ses mains qui était occupée à caresser la hanche du légiste pour glisser la bretelle de Maura hors de son épaule et poser ses lèvres sur cette dernière.

Le médecin souleva doucement le haut du pyjama de Jane dans son dos, caressant celui-ci amoureusement. Il était musclé et la peau était d'une douceur qui surprit la blonde. Une autre chose la surprit d'une bonne manière … Jane ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Un sourire passa furtivement sur ses lèvres. Pendant que Jane lui embrassait langoureusement l'épaule, elle s'attaqua au cou du détective. Celle-ci arrêta son avancée pour revenir combler les lèvres insatiables du médecin.

Tout à coup, Jane se retrouva sur le dos, ne sachant pas comment Maura avait fait pour la retourner. Toujours est-il que cette magnifique personne était au-dessus d'elle, lui souriant, la taquinant, une cuisse pressée contre son entrejambe.

Mais cette taquinerie ne dura pas bien longtemps. La blonde la chevaucha, remontant légèrement sa chemise de nuit, ses genoux de part et d'autre de sa fine taille. Maura se pencha lentement pour embrasser le cou de sa partenaire, ses cheveux d'or chatouillaient son visage anguleux. Les mains expertes du médecin déboutonnèrent ensuite le premier bouton du pyjama en satin bleu nuit, dégageant l'épaule de Jane.

Le détective sentit les lèvres de Maura se poser tendrement sur sa clavicule puis sur son épaule à présent nue. Les mains de Jane ne pouvaient s'empêcher de caresser le dos du médecin. Les yeux de celle-ci capturèrent les prunelles de l'Italienne. Les iris de Maura avaient noirci, une lueur de luxure maintenant incrustée dans son regard. Sans lâcher ses yeux, la blonde défit lentement tous les autres boutons. Les pans du pyjama recouvraient toujours le haut du corps du détective mais ce ne fut plus pour longtemps. Maura reporta son regard à l'endroit où elle avait enlevé les boutons puis glissa ses mains du cou de Jane vers le bas, écartant les pans du tissu et dévoilant la peau hâlée qu'elle convoitait tant. Maura se lécha légèrement les lèvres à la vue qui lui était offerte. Deux seins fermes pointaient de désir vers elle, ne demandant qu'à être touchés. Elle ne se fit pas prier et prit en bouche un mamelon durci par le plésir. Elle le lécha consciencieusement, Jane se tortillant et gémissant sous elle. La blonde caressa l'autre sein d'une main.

Jane n'en pouvait plus. Soudain, Maura mordit son téton et pinça celui de son autre sein entre son pouce et son index, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Jane se cambra, une vague de plaisir s'emparant de tout son corps. Le médecin repassa sa langue sur le sein meurtri du détective puis entrepris de faire la même chose à l'autre sein. Elle aurait pu faire ça toute sa vie.

J : Maur'. _dit-elle entre deux gémissements._ Je crois … qu'on … serait mieux dans … un lit.

Maura releva ses yeux vers ceux de Jane puis remonta sa tête, l'embrassant doucement.

J : Maur' …

Maura s'enleva délicatement du corps de Jane, se mettant debout à côté du canapé. Jane se releva très rapidement, se plaçant à côté de son amante qui lui prit la main et l'amena dans sa chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, Jane plaqua Maura contre celle-ci brusquement, lui prenant ses deux poignets et les positionnant au dessus de sa tête. L'Italienne s'empara de la bouche de la blonde, introduisant tout de suite sa langue à l'intérieur, faisant gémir Maura.

Cette dernière leva une de ses jambes pour pouvoir la placer entre celles de Jane mais celle-ci vit le coup venir et referma les siennes. Le détective lâcha les poignets du médecin et vint placer pour la première fois ses paumes de main sur ses fesses. Elle les caressa tendrement, embrassant toujours à pleine bouche la blonde qui avait maintenant ses deux avant-bras placés sur ses épaules, ses mains jointes derrière sa tête. Jane aimait la sensation de ses mains sur le parfait fessier de Maura. La séduisante légiste passa ses mains sous le tissu qui recouvrait toujours les épaules de détective et d'un mouvement sensuel, laissa tomber à terre le haut du pyjama en satin.

Maura sauta ensuite brusquement en l'air et entoura la taille de l'Italienne de ses jambes. Maura commença à l'assaillir de baisers brûlants, effectuant des allers-retours entre son cou et ses lèvres. Jane l'amena vers le lit et la fit délicatement tomber sur les draps.

L'Italienne chevaucha les hanches de son amante et se coucha sur elle, ne mettant qu'une partie de son poids sur le corps fragile en dessous d'elle. Sa poitrine toucha celle de Maura, ce qui lui envoya des frissons à travers tout son corps. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle voulait plus.

La femme aux cheveux de miel encercla le torse du détective, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras et l'obligeant à mettre tout son poids sur elle. Maura aimait la sensation du corps à moitié nu contre elle et d'un poids sur son corps. Mais la barrière entre elles, aussi fine soit-elle, était encore de trop. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se débarrasse de sa chemise de nuit.

M : Jane ?

Celle-ci était occupée à parsemer son cou de baisers légers.

J : Mm mm ?

M : Je t'aime.

Elle le lui avait dit en un souffle dans son oreille. Le détective leva ses yeux vers les prunelles du médecin et déposa ses lèvres doucement sur son nez fin et droit.

J : Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point moi je t'aime.

Maura hocha la tête, l'autorisant à aller plus loin. Elle la serra un peu moins fort pour finir par la libérer. Elle déposa ensuite ses mains sur l'arrière des cuisses de Jane et la tira un peu plus à elle, la forçant à se relever.

L'Italienne embrassa passionnément la blonde, descendant jusqu'à son décolleté pour embrasser le haut de sa poitrine. Elle se décala ensuite un peu plus en arrière pour glisser ses mains en dessous de la chemise de nuit de Maura mais s'arrêta avant de la remonter, demandant avec un regard si c'était ok. La scientifique hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux transperçant la peau de Jane et la brûlant là où la blonde regardait.

Jane glissa ses mains le long de Maura, enlevant le vêtement superflu jusqu'à la taille. Le médecin se releva un peu pour permettre au détective d'enlever complètement sa chemise de nuit rouge, ne la laissant plus qu'en petite culotte. La blonde vit l'Italienne jeter le vêtement sur le sol de sa chambre mais n'y prêta pas attention. Tant pis si ce qui lui servait de pyjama était froissé.

Jane s'arrêta de respirer sans s'en apercevoir en découvrant la poitrine généreuse, ronde, laiteuse et parfaite de Maura. Le tableau était magnifique … Des cheveux d'or entouraient un visage rayonnant où se dessinait un sourire franc. Les yeux du médecin étincelaient à la faible lumière extérieure provenant de la lune. En d'autres circonstances, la blonde aurait expliqué que la lumière ne venait pas de la lune mais était en réalité reflétée par celle-ci et provenait du soleil mais elle n'était pas capable de se concentrer à la vue du regard affamé de Jane qui se promenait sur son corps nu. Maura porta son attention sur les abdominaux contractés de l'Italienne et plaça une de ses mains contre eux, dessinant leur contour du bout de ses doigts. Cette action fit frissonner la femme aux cheveux de jais. Le médecin ferma ses yeux lorsque la langue du détective humidifia un de ses seins et qu'une main experte vint se poser sur son jumeau. Maura laissa échapper un gémissement puis un autre lorsque la main se mit à pétrir son sein comme si elle avait été fabriquée pour et que la langue de Jane se mit en mouvement combinée à ses dents et ses lèvres.

L'Italienne devenait folle. C'était tellement bon d'embrasser la poitrine de Maura. Sa bouche semblait avoir été créée pour être à cet endroit. La jolie blonde mit ses mains dans les boucles foncées du détective pour appuyer encore plus les lèvres de celle-ci. Son corps était en feu. Jane mit une de ses cuisses au niveau de l'entrejambe du médecin et sentit l'humidité de cette dernière. Elle en fut à moitié étonnée. Maura sembla remarquer le changement des micro-expressions du visage de Jane.

M : Pour toi Jane. Seulement pour toi. _dit-elle, une octave en dessous de sa voix normale._

Jane délaissa les mamelons durcis du médecin et la regarda dans les yeux de façon amoureuse.

J : Tu es magnifique Maur'. Qu'ai-je fais pour te mériter ?

M : Tu es toi-même et ça me suffit amplement.

Le détective captura sensuellement les lèvres pulpeuses de Maura qui gémit dans le baiser remplit de passion et de douceur. On aurait dit deux ailes d'un papillon, battant ensemble pour avancer dans la vie et voler vers de nouveaux horizons.

Maura déposa doucement ses deux mains sur les fesses musclées de Jane, les caressant de ses pouces. Elle voulait tellement retirer ce bas de pyjama. Elle remonta sa jambe nue, la pressant fortement entre les deux jambes du détective. Le gémissement de Jane fut étouffé dans le baiser fiévreux que Maura lui prodiguait. Celle-ci sentit une montée d'œstrogènes en elle. Elle avait appris récemment que cette hormone rendait les cheveux plus doux et plus brillants. La mélatonine était aussi de la partie. Par contre, elle savait déjà depuis longtemps que cette hormone-ci agissait contre le vieillissement. Maura glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du pyjama et le descendit doucement.

Jane eut un moment de gel. Et si ce qu'elles étaient sur le point de faire gâcherait leur amitié à tout jamais ? Elle en voulait pas perdre Maura. Elle en avait tant besoin. Elle devait être sûre que c'est ce que voulait son amie. A contrecœur, elle se détacha donc des lèvres sucrées de son amante.

J : Attends.

Les mains de Maura gelèrent sur le bas de ses hanches, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Jane l'arrêtait dans son élan. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer plus loin ? Le cœur du médecin s'emballa. Et si cela gâchait l'amitié fusionnelle qui les reliait ? Elle se le reprocherait toute sa vie.

J : J'ai besoin de savoir si tu veux vraiment faire l'amour avec moi Maura. Je ne le supporterais pas si c'était juste du sexe et rien d'autre.

M : Jane … Je t'aime. Je le veux plus que tout. Mais toi … le veux-tu ?

Leurs regards se culbutaient.

J : Evidemment ! Mais est-ce approprié pour …

Maura la coupa.

M : … deux femmes ?

Jane hocha la tête, regardant toujours tendrement son amie.

M : Les relations sexuelles sont tout à fait naturelles. En avoir envie est naturel. C'est la reproduction.

Jane tira la tête. Tous ces faits scientifiques …

J : On … _dit-elle en faisant un aller-retour d'un doigt entre Maura et elle_ … n'est pas occupées à se reproduire là.

M : Effectivement, c'est biologiquement impossible.

J : Est-ce la bonne chose à faire ?

M : Bien sûr. Et savais-tu que faire l'amour relâche de l'immunoglobuline A dans le sang ? Ca traite les rhumes. _dit-elle en souriant._

Jane roula des yeux, amusée par les propos scientifiques de son amie.

M : Avoir une sexualité épanouie est un excellent moyen de prendre soin de sa santé. En effet, le sexe est un anti-hypertenseur naturel, qui fait travailler activement le système cardio-vasculaire ainsi que...

Jane coupa net les propos scientifiques de la légiste en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle souhaitait faire taire cette « google mouth » pour passer à d'autres activités bien plus intéressantes ... Le médecin gémit de plaisir mais quand elle était lancée dans un monologue scientifique, plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle se détacha donc des lèvres du détective et continua son discours.

M : Une autre hormone est libérée mais nous ne la produisons pas maintenant.

J : Pourquoi ?

Jane vit le teint de Maura prendre une légère teinte rose qui sublimait sa beauté.

M : Elle s'appelle l'ocytocine. Elle est produite lors de l'orgasme.

Jane sentit son corps entier trembler au mot prononcé par son amante. Elle sentit son bas-ventre brûler encore un peu plus et respira un grand coup. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et n'eut pas trop dur pour répondre au médecin.

J : Je suis sûre que tu en produiras beaucoup ce soir. _dit-elle avec une lueur de défi dans le regard._

M : Il me semble que je ne serai pas la seule.

Maura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rendant les yeux de Jane encore plus noirs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Le docteur continua tendrement son chemin vers les fesses de Jane en dessous du pyjama. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Un sourire coquin se forma sur les lèvres du détective qui ne lâcha pas une seule seconde les yeux noisette de son amante.

J : Je pensais que tu pourrais aimer.

M : Aimer te trouver toute nue en dessous de ce pyjama ? Possible. _dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire._ Mais j'aimerai encore plus lorsqu'il sera sur le sol de ma chambre.

J : Oh ! La maniaque Dr. Isles qui veut jeter des vêtements au sol.

La remarque fit rire Maura. Un rire clair et réconfortant. Jane pourrait l'écouter jusqu'à sa mort. Elle se promit à ce-moment là de tout faire pour entendre, tous les jours, ce tendre son.

Pour appuyer ses mots, le médecin laissa glisser ses mains de plus en plus bas, abaissant complètement le bas du pyjama. Jane l'aida en finissant le travail elle-même et jeta sans modération le vêtement au sol. Maura la dévora des yeux. Enfin. Enfin elle l'avait complètement nue, au-dessus d'elle, comme dans les rêves qu'elle faisait depuis des années. A la seule différence que c'était nettement mieux que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Et elle avait une bonne imagination.

Jane sentit sa peau brûler aux endroits où Maura posait son regard incandescent et rempli de luxure. L'italienne caressa doucement du bout des doigts le tissu de la culotte maintenant trempée de la blonde, laissant leur empreinte au passage. Le médecin gémit au léger toucher de Jane. C'était comme une aile d'un papillon qui la frôlait doucement. Maura releva son bassin, essayant de chercher une quelconque pression. Jane lui sourit, continuant de jouer avec le sous-vêtement. Le médecin remonta sa jambe jusqu'à ce que sa cuisse touche légèrement le centre du détective. Jane était encore plus prête pour Maura que Maura l'était pour elle. L'Italienne ne put se retenir de faire des mouvements de ses hanches le long de la cuisse musclée de la blonde, répandant son liquide dessus. Le médecin respirait de plus en plus vite, la bouche maintenant ouverte. Jane captura à nouveau la bouche de Maura, descendit sur ses seins, lui arrachant un soupir puis descendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette sa langue dans son nombril. Le médecin attrapa les draps qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle et les serra fortement avec ses mains.

Jane glissa ses pouces sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement de Maura et enleva la dernière pièce de vêtement présente dans le lit. Sa respiration s'arrêta un instant, le temps de regarder la déesse aux cheveux d'or couchée en dessous d'elle qui se donnait complètement. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus vulnérable qu'à l'instant même. Et pourtant, Jane se rendrait compte par la suite qu'elle pouvait encore l'être plus. Maura était magnifique : un corps sculpté à la perfection, des yeux de rêve, une chevelure brillante et un sourire ravageur.

Le médecin soupira lorsque la dernière barrière entre elle et Jane fut enlevée. Elle écarta ses jambes, le détective revenant au-dessus d'elle et lui capturant le regard de ses yeux chocolat. Elle les aimait tant qu'elle s'y perdit, montrant à Jane tout son amour pour elle.

J : Je t'aime.

M : Moi aussi Jane.

Maura se releva sur ses coudes pour pouvoir capturer les lèvres du détective entre les siennes, enfoncer sa langue le plus loin possible dans la bouche de Jane pour aller ensuite lui caresser la langue, arrachant des gémissements aux deux amantes. Leurs mains étaient dans les cheveux de l'autre, appuyant pour avoir un maximum de pression.

Jane enleva son centre de la cuisse de Maura pour pouvoir se positionner entre ses jambes. Maura détacha sa main droite de la chevelure bouclée et prit la main gauche de Jane. Le médecin descendit doucement leurs deux mains liées vers l'endroit où elle avait le plus besoin du détective. Leurs centres se touchaient déjà, se frottant l'un contre l'autre dans la recherche d'une libération. La blonde aux cheveux de miel regarda tendrement Jane qui arrêta le baiser pour la regarder et être certaine que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Les yeux de Maura disaient clairement qu'elle en avait envie. Son regard était rempli de luxure. Alors, le détective toucha pour la première fois le sexe de Maura qui se cambra de désir sous les doigts aventureux de l'Italienne.

Maura ne lâcha pas une seule seconde les yeux de Jane. Sa main était toujours sur celle de Jane, lui demandant de ne pas la taquiner. Malheureusement pour elle, le détective comptait bien la torturer. Une torture douce mais très efficace. Le médecin enleva sa main pour saisir les draps quand l'Italienne toucha son clitoris. Jane esquissa un sourire. La blonde respira bruyamment, ne sachant plus retenir ses gémissements, elle les laissa s'échapper les uns après les autres. Maura ferma les yeux. Elle pourrait subir cette torture pendant toute sa vie.

J : Maura. Je veux que tu me regardes. _dit-elle doucement près de son oreille._

Le médecin rouvrit ses yeux, tombant inexorablement dans la nuit noire des iris de son amante.

M : Jane … S'il te plait.

Jane titilla encore l'entrée de Maura puis enfonça délicatement deux longs doigts en elle. Ils glissèrent sans problèmes vu l'effet que le détective avait fait au médecin. Les paupières de Maura s'abaissèrent contre son gré et ses hanches se soulevèrent encore une fois. Le détective sentit son corps tiré contre celui de la blonde et les mains de celle-ci lui griffèrent le dos. Une agréable douleur vint marquer le corps de la belle Italienne.

Maura se sentait si bien. Jane était enfin en elle. Si on lui avait dit il y a une semaine qu'elle ferait l'amour avec Jane, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Les doigts de l'Italienne n'avaient toujours pas bougés. Ils attendaient que les murs chauds autour d'eux se desserrent. Quand ce fut le cas et que Maura rouvrit ses yeux, offrant le plus beaux sourire rempli d'amour au détective, celle-ci commença à imprimer un mouvement aux hanches de Maura, faisant aller ses doigts d'avant en arrière et poussant avec son pouce contre son point érogène. Le mouvement s'accéléra de même que la respiration de Maura qui était maintenant plus que saccadée. Ses abdominaux se contractèrent, révélant un ventre plat reluisant déjà de sa transpiration.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de venir écraser ses lèvres contre celles, gonflées, de la scientifique. Les doigts de celle-ci s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la peau de l'Italienne. Ses hanches bougeaient comme un métronome sous la main expérimentée de Jane.

Le détective décida qu'il était temps d'accélérer le rythme. Le corps entier de Maura la suivit, guidé par ses doigts. Il fut un point où le médecin dût se détacher des lèvres de son amante pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Elle était si proche. Quelques secondes et elle serait libérée. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Jane pénétra encore une fois rapidement Maura et caressa son clitoris de son pouce. La blonde s'arqua et son corps entier se tendit sous la puissance de l'orgasme. Elle ferma les yeux, bouche grande ouverte pour pouvoir respirer. Elle gémit de plaisir criant le nom de son amante qui continuait à moudre en elle pour prolonger son orgasme.

Quand le corps de Maura se détendit sous elle, retombant doucement sur les draps, Jane retira doucement ses doigts du sexe du médecin, les lécha devant les yeux remplis d'amour de la blonde et se coucha sur elle tendrement, peau contre peau, l'enveloppant de ses bras. Maura nageait en pleine plénitude. Ca y est … Elle l'avait fait. Jane la regarda tendrement. Elle avait encore l'air plus vulnérable qu'auparavant. Elle ferait tout pour la protéger et ça, chaque jour que Dieu fait.

J : Vous avez très bon goût Dr. Isles. _dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser chaste._

L'intéressée sourit, ayant fini de reprendre son souffle. Puis, sur un ton plaisantin rajouta …

M : Et vous n'avez encore rien vu Détective.

Quelques minutes plus tard passées dans les bras réconfortants du détective à se reposer, Maura passa une jambe sur le côté de Jane puis les fit rouler sur le côté pour finir par se positionner au-dessus de l'Italienne. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, jouant avec les lèvres et la langue du détective. Sa langue humide et chaude descendit inexorablement vers le bas en passant par le point de pulsation du cou de Jane, entre ses deux seins et autour de son nombril pour finir par quitter sa peau. Elle se positionna entre les cuisses de l'Italienne, posant son regard avide sur le sexe humide du désir ardent que celle-ci avait pour elle. Jane gémit au regard du médecin qui fut reporté par la suite vers le haut pour capturer ses yeux une nouvelle fois. A cet instant précis, Jane vit exactement ce que Maura allait faire. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à cette simple pensée et sa respiration fit de même.

La scientifique humidifia sa lèvre inférieure du bout de sa langue, laissant un sourire illuminer son visage, puis passa ses avant-bras en dessous des jambes fléchies du détective pour finalement placer ses paumes de main à plat sur les fesses de l'Italienne. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, anticipant le contact tant attendu. Quand il survint, le toucher tout d'abord timide, elle laissa échapper un son guttural. Voyant l'effet que Maura faisait à Jane, la blonde prit confiance en elle et laissa sa langue jouer avec le clitoris du détective. Elle titilla son entrée pour ensuite enfoncer sa langue dans l'orifice génital de l'Italienne qui saisit d'une main les cheveux blonds-miel de Maura, appuyant sur sa tête pour plus de contact et de l'autre, serra les draps réchauffés par leurs corps en fusion.

Maura ressortit sa langue de l'intérieur de Jane, enleva sa main droite de ses fesses sculpturales, pour ensuite venir remplacer sa langue par ses doigts. Elle pénétra doucement Jane qui gémit à la soudaine intrusion. Un rythme fut donné et Jane le suivit, sa main toujours dans les cheveux de son amante. La scientifique avait les lèvres collées au sexe du détective et prenait du plaisir à la faire se tordre sous elle. Le rythme devint plus rapide. Jane vint rapidement, surprise par la puissance de l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'expérimenter. Maura lécha son sexe mouillé après avoir retiré tendrement ses doigts des murs serrés de l'Italienne. Le médecin légiste remonta le long du corps humide de sueur du détective et passa ses doigts mouillés sur les lèvres de son amante. Celle-ci arborait un visage fatigué, mais illuminé et comblé. Jane ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans un océan de tendresse couleur noisette. Maura l'embrassa doucement, Jane goûtant à sa propre excitation. Cela fit gémir les deux amantes.

Elles se glissèrent toutes les deux sous les draps blancs et Jane ouvrit ses bras pour que Maura puisse y prendre place. Le médecin logea tendrement sa tête dans la nuque de son amante et passa son bras droit au niveau du ventre plat et musclé de l'Italienne qui soupira de contentement lorsque les doigts de la blonde firent des allers-retours avec son pouce sur ses abdominaux. Jane passa un bras protectif autour du corps de Maura, posant sa main droite sur sa hanche. Sa main gauche saisit le haut du bras droit de la scientifique et sentit sa peau d'une douceur extrême contre ses doigts qui étaient occupés à caresser le bras de la blonde. Elles n'auraient voulu changer de place pour rien au monde.

J : Tu es magnifique.

Maura releva sa tête pour pouvoir regarder Jane dans les yeux et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

M : J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Il n'y a pas plus belle femme que toi.

J : Si …

Maura fronça les sourcils.

M : Qui ?

J : Toi. _dit-elle en souriant à la femme qui était dans ses bras._

Cela fit rire Maura … Un rire communicatif qui s'arrêta lorsque Jane déposa un baiser furtif rempli d'amour sur les lèvres de Maura.

M : Je t'aime Jane. Tous les évènements de ces jours-ci m'ont ouvert les yeux.

J : Ne pas t'avoir près de moi et te croire en danger m'a terrifiée. Je n'arrivais pas à faire avancer l'enquête. Toutes les preuves étaient contre toi. J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. J'ai eu peur que tu passes ta vie en prison.

Maura posa son index contre les lèvres de Jane pour lui intimer le silence.

M : Shhh … C'est fini maintenant. On va essayer de ne plus penser à cet épisode terrifiant et on va profiter de notre vie. Maintenant que je t'ai à mes côtés, plus rien ne va nous arrêter.

J : Maura ?

M : Oui ?

J : Assure-moi que tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie.

M : Toujours. _dit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Jane._

J : Je t'aime Maura.

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'or serra fortement mais tendrement le corps du détective contre elle, ferma les yeux et murmura qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait.

Jane tendit le bras vers l'interrupteur et coupa la lumière. Un sourire franchit ses lèvres. Demain serait un autre jour sous le ciel ensoleillé de Boston. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient maintenant sur le point d'écrire une nouvelle page de leur Histoire. A l'amour qui embellit à chaque jour un peu plus notre vie.

* * *

_J'ai aimé écrire pour vous et je peux vous dire que je n'ai pas fini avec le Rizzles pour mes futures histoires ;)_

_Verdict ... Est-ce que ma première histoire sur R & I valait-elle la peine ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez préféré ? Moins aimé ? Qu'est ce que je peux améliorer ?_

_Un grand merci à K. et à Céline pour m'avoir aidé ;)_

_Merci aux autres d'avoir suivi mon histoire et commenté. Vos reviews ont illuminé les journées où je les recevais._

_Alors faites-moi encore plaisir et faites pêter les _**reviews** _pour cette fin :-*_


End file.
